


Falling Rain

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuties, Frottage, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens on a rainy night in the Hades Cabin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Rain

**Author's Note:**

> i hope there are no mistakes,excuse any you find c:  
> my headcanon is that Will calls Nico 'angel' like as his main pet name for him okay

It was some time past midnight, the sound of rain pattering against the roof filling the Hades Cabin. The only two people in the near deserted cabin were Nico and Will. They were laying together in Nico's bed, though not sleeping. The smaller boy sprawled across Will's chest, his boyfriend's hand tangled in his black hair. 

They were stripped down to only their boxers, legs tangled, bare chests pressed together. Will's free hand was softly tracing patterns into the younger teen's back. He tightened his hold on the dark hair pulling Nico's face up to his, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Nico shifted himself over Will moving  to a more comfortable position to kiss him. Nico's legs untangled from the taller boy's, moving  to rest on both sides of Will's waist, his hands moving to grab the blonde's golden hair.

Will's hand released its hold on the dark hair to grab onto the slim waist. He ran his tongue over the seam of Nico's lips, probing gently inside when they fell open under his motions. 

Their movements were slow and languid they didn't rush simply enjoying the sensations. Their mouths broke apart for the need to breathe but didn't move far. 

Foreheads pressed together they held eachothers gaze, letting their breathing slow down. Nico moved his mouth pressing soft kisses along Will's jaw, laughing softly as the light stubble scratched his face and lips.

"You" Nico mouthed against his neck "should shave more Solace."

The son of Apollo let out a low laugh pulling Nico's face back up to kiss him. He stared into Nico's dark eyes,his mouth brushing the shorter teen's ask he spoke "Don't deny that you love my stubble Angel"

Tighetening his hold on Nico's waist before sliding his hands down to squeeze his ass, Nico squeaked in surprise before whimpering into the blonde's  mouth, lips falling open once again to Will's tongue.

The younger boy let out a low whine grinding his hips down onto Will's,groaning when their erections brushed.

Will growled softly against his mouth, pushing them up into a sitting postition. One of his hands running up the son of Hades spine, while the other was anchored on his hip. 

Nico's hands fell from the golden blonde hair his arms resting on Will's tanned broad shoulders as he circled his hips. Will instinctively thrust upwards in search of friction, their kiss muffling the resulting moans. 

Their lips broke apart and they were panting the sounds of their harsh breathing covering the rain. Will's hand gripped Nico's dark hair pulling his head back exposing his pale neck. He sucked bruises into the skin, nibbling softly over his pulse point dragging a soft keening noise from the son of Hades.

He released his hold on Nico's hair, kissing his mouth, unable to keep from smiling through it. He felt a matching smile on Nico's lips too. 

His hand found its way to Nico's hips, rubbing light  circle's into the flesh as he rutted up into Nico, as the dark haired boy pressed down.He latched onto Nico's bottom lip softly sucking it into his mouth, nibbling before releasing it with a 'pop'.

Nico's hands scratched lightly into his back, digging momentarily into the flesh as Will's hips thrust up into his again. Nico let out a high whine of "Will" as he ground down of his boyfriend.

"Shh I got it Angel hold on." Will carefully pulled back from their embrace, flipping Nico onto his back pausing a moment to enjoy the view before climbing on top of him, settingly himself between Nico's spread legs.

He  pressed a hard kiss to the smaller boy's lips his hands moving to wrap the gangly legs around his waist. 

Nico's arms soon followed his legs wrapping once more around the blonde's shoulders. He canted his hips up as Will rutted up into him,their erections brushed creating delicious friction,both of them moaning.

Will pulled himself back as he leaned down to rid himself of his boxers, he looked up at the dark haired boy, his eye's asking for approval before he removed the younger teen's skeleton patterned underwear.

  

Their underwear was kicked off bed,and then Will returned to his place between Nico's legs. His cock was resting in the soft curve of the smaller teen's hip,and Nico's was pressed into his stomach as they rutted together. Will pulled his hips back before snapping forward drawing a high keen out of Nico. The dark haired boy dug his hands into the firm muscles of Will's back, his head was tossed back, hair fanning out behind him.

They found a rhythm together, their breathing was loud and shallow as they got lost in pleasure the need for release coiling in their stomachs. Nico was gasping a mantra of 'Will,Will,Will'.

The blonde teen muffled his noises in the crook of his lover's neck. He was on the edge, release not  far off. He reached  down between them grabbing their dripping dicks in his hand,pressing them together. 

His hand tightened around them as he pumped his hand, speeding up as he heard the son of Hades pleas becoming more frantic and unintelligible. He got a few more strokes before Nico splattered their stomachs with white fluid. 

The son of Apollo followed his lover over the edge soon after,adding to the puddle of cum on Nico's stomach. Will released their softening dicks, collapsing on the piece of mattress beside the smaller teen. 

The couple lay there allowing their breathing to slow as they basked in the post coital bliss. When the son of Apollo's thoughts had cleared from the sex haze he grabbed a shirt from the pile next to the bed, wiping Nico's chest and his own.

He tossed the soiled shirt back onto the floor, curling around the half asleep son of Hades, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

They fell asleep limbs entangled and that is how Will Solace woke up, Nico's limbs  wrapped around him like a vine. The sunlight was streaming in from a window, the beam falling onto the sleeping boy's face, illuminating him like the angel he was. Will Solace's first thoughts and words that morning were "Gods I love you, Angel."


End file.
